


Late Night Call

by CeceTA



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, LGBT+, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeceTA/pseuds/CeceTA
Summary: When Luka received a phone call in the middle of the night from Adrien, he wasn’t expecting to find out something new about his close friend.





	Late Night Call

Luka could still vividly remember that moment. The day that sea-blue eyes met dazzling green that shone like stars in the late-afternoon sunlight. 

Something about the smile that graced his lips and the smooth, gentle sound of his voice made Luka feel like this boy was going to be special to him. Something about the way his sandy-blond hair was parted perfectly and the way that his jacket had no creases told him that this boy needed to live a little, and Luka wanted to be the one to help him experience new things.

That night, Luka felt his heart hammering, a feeling that wouldn’t leave him no matter how much he tried to push the thoughts away.

It took him a few weeks to realise why he felt this way, but he wasn’t all too shocked by it. 

Luka had always known he wasn’t only interested in girls (his younger sister, Juleka, still liked to tease him about the time he told a barista who looked to be about his age that he was cute before running away and forgetting his coffee) so it was hardly a shock that he found himself intrigued by the mysterious blond. 

He plagued Luka’s thoughts and haunted his dreams, the emerald-eyed boy’s presence making itself know wherever Luka went. 

(Although his face was plastered around Paris all the time so it wasn’t that hard to not go a day without seeing him. Luka obviously preferred the real thing, though.)

Eventually, a simple colour or a familiar scent was all it took to trigger a flash of heartfelt memories shared between the two teenagers.

As the months went on, Luka felt himself falling; falling and falling and falling until it felt as if he could fall no more. But he never mentioned it to anyone, not even his younger sister. 

He continued life this way, getting to know Adrien better with each meeting they had. Over time, they became closer, but Luka still locked away his feelings from the outside world in order to prevent his potential heartbreak. 

So when Luka received a call at five AM from Adrien, he ignored the heavy drowsiness that was trying to lull him back to sleep in favour of picking up the phone. 

Calls at this time of night weren’t to be expected from anyone, let alone Adrien who usually went to bed stupidly early because of his early-starting schedule. A spike of worry suddenly shot through Luka’s heart as he pondered the reasons as to why his friend may be calling him at this ungodly hour.

“Hello? Adrien, are you okay?” Luka questioned as soon as the call connected, the overbearing worry evident in his voice.

All he received in response was the unmistakable sound of a muffled sob, one that caused Luka’s heart to feel as if it had shattered into a million scattered fragments. Whatever—or whoever—had caused this pain to the sweet boy was going to pay for it.

“Adrien? Adrien, please tell me what’s wrong,” he pleaded, running a hand through his hair as anxiety pooled within him.

“I-I can’t say. Not over the phone, at least. Not while I’m still in this house,” Adrien finally responded, his voice cracking with each and every sob that wracked his body. “But I just need someone to know and you seem like the perfect person to tell. Can I trust you?”

“Of course.”

Then the line went dead.

Endless thoughts of dire situations ran through Luka’s mind as he tried to call the boy back but received no response as the calls all went straight to voicemail. What if something terrible had happened to him? What if he’d caused himself to get hurt?

After a few minutes of nothing but panicked silence, his phone buzzed in his hand and a message from Adrien popped up on the screen.

‘I’m on the deck,’ it read, confusing Luka for a split-second until he realised that Adrien had somehow travelled from his own bedroom to Luka’s houseboat in mere minutes. How the green-eyed boy had managed that, Luka did not know.

He brushed the thought off, instead opting to get out of bed and put on his hoodie before venturing out into the cold of the night to meet his upset friend.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the night, he noticed Adrien stood at the front of the boat, looking out over the Seine river with a blank look on his face and sadness hidden within his emerald eyes.

The closer Luka got to him, the more he could see of the boy’s melancholy demeanour and the myriad of dried-up tears staining his tanned skin.

“Adrien, what happened? Are you okay?” Luka desperately questioned as he approached the blond teen, making sure to keep his voice low so that his mother and sister didn’t hear them and wake up.

Adrien simply shook his head, shivering a little from the cold breeze. All he was wearing was his pyjamas and shoes. “My father didn’t take my news very well.”

Luka’s eyebrows furrowed into a puzzled frown as a bitter laugh escaped Adrien’s lips. News? What news?

His expression must have been noticed as Adrien then elaborated. “I’m bi,” he admitted, letting out a nervous chuckle as Luka’s eyes widened in surprise. “That’s the news he didn’t take very well. He said that I’m too young to know for certain and that it’s surely just a phase I’ll grow out of soon.”

Luka gasped at that—he’d put up with his fair share of similar comments from people at his school before, after all. And when Adrien’s lips began to wobble and he showed signs that he was about to burst into a flood of uncontrollable tears, Luka wrapped his arms around him in a comforting hug.

(Luka tried to push the thoughts of ‘maybe I do have a chance’ and ‘maybe I won’t get my heart broken’ to the back of his mind, instead focusing on the present moment.)

Adrien choked out a few sobs and Luka could feel his shoulder getting wet. But he didn’t care. Adrien needed a shoulder to cry on right now and so Luka was going to be there for him.

“It’s okay,” Luka whispered, rubbing soothing circles on Adrien’s back. “You’re going to get through this, I promise.”

And so they stayed like that—Adrien’s head nuzzled into Luka’s neck—until the blond’s tears finally ran dry and his breathing evened out again.

Luka never wanted to see his friend this upset again. So in that moment, he vowed to always be there for him in any way he could; he vowed to be a shoulder to cry on whenever Adrien needed him to be.


End file.
